Cocaine's inhibition of serotonergic uptake is two to four times greater than its inhibition of dopamine, suggesting that studies investigating serotonergic agents as potential treatments for cocaine abuse may be fruitful. Venlafaxine, an agent which blocks the serotonin transporter, has shown some efficacy in reducing cocaine use among depressed cocaine users in our Cocaine Treatment Clinic.